Aleema Keto
Aleema Keto era la hija de lady Magda Keto, sobrina del lord Keto y también prima de Satal Keto. Junto a él, co-fundo' la sociedad secreta de los Krath del lado oscuro y, juntos, derrocaron a Lord y Lady Keto poco antes de la Gran Guerra Sith. Según se adentraba más y más en el lado oscuro, también se hizo amante de Ulic Qel-Droma y se convirtió en la mayor aliada del señor oscuro Exar Kun. Biografía Ella y Satal Keto aprendieron mucho de sus profesores particulares, incluyendo el imperio antiguo de los Sith que instigó a la gran guerra Hyperspace en el 5.000 ABY. Eran herederos al trono del sistema de Teta del empress. Agujereado y estropeado, ella y Satal junto con otros aristócratas formaron la sociedad secreta que salpicó en la magia del Sith llamada el Krath. Durante un viaje al museo galáctico en coruscant, ella y Satal robaron un libro del saber de Sith. Después de oír un informe de noticias sobre adeptos del lado oscuro en Onderon, el par viajó al planeta guerra-rasgado onboard el Krath Enchanter para encontrar a los médicos dichos y para descubrir los secretos del libro. Más adelante, llegaron en Onderon para encontrar el ocurrir masivo de la batalla. Su nave fue tirada abajo y se estrelló en el Iziz capital, donde fueron traídos ante rey Ommin. Satisfecho para ver el texto antiguo de Sith, Ommin les dio un amuleto Sith que permitió que leyeran las escrituras Sith . Él también les mostró a, el principal prisionero Jedi Arca Jeth, que fue colgado en una pared y el sufrimiento bajo la magia sith . Del libro, aprendieron muchas maneras de enjaezar la energía del lado oscuro de la fuerza con los ilusiones Sith. Aleema pronto descubrió que ella era perita en la creación de ilusiones. Mientras que un escribano tradujo el texto, el señor oscuro Freedon Nadd apareció. Con las fuerzas de la república y los caballeros Jedi invadiendo la ciudad, Nadd realizó que Ommin había fallado; en lugar, él convenció a Aleema y a su primo de que llevaran a cabo la llave a construir un Nuevo imperio sith y que él, los dirigiría. Eventualmente , el Jedi ataco el palacio y Ommin fue asesinado por Ulic Qel-Droma. Aleema y Satal entonces habían huido de Onderon con una colección de los artefactos y los textos antiguos de los Sith, y ellos y su culto comenzaron inmediatamente a trazar subida del thir para accionar. Armado con su nuevo conocimiento de los Sith, Aleema era instrumental en traer abajo de sus padres, las reglas legales del empresario Teta, torturado con imágenes horribles de las anguilas de Adegan y de los lagartos terribles. Sin embargo, los ciudadanos del sistema de Teta del empresario se rebelaron contra sus nuevas reglas Krath. Entonces, enviaron un grupo de batalla de la república del empalme Jedi/Galactico al reparto a los Krath. Aleema utilizó las energías de crear ilusiones de los grazers del espacio para engañar el destacamento de las fuerzas durante la batalla del comandante de Koros, casi forzando a sus comandantes que se aterraban retirarse. Sin embargo, la Jedi Nomi Sunrider vio el engaño, su meditación de la batalla permitiendo que las fuerzas de la república no hagan caso a las ilusiones terribles. Dibujando sobre el último de su energía, Aleema entonces utilizó lo último de su energía de encubrir una pantalla de los bombarderos del suicidio del combatiente del caos lanzados por Satal. Aunque Sunrider podía distraer Aleema, la separación de la república fue forzada para retirarse, dejando a los Krath en el control completo del sistema. Una cierta hora más adelante, Aleema y Satal utilizaron los droides de la guerra Krath disfrazados como sirvientes para atacar el conclave en Deneba, donde los Jedi había recolectado para discutir la amenaza Krath. Durante el asalto, Arca jeth fue asesinado, y su estudiante Ulic Qel-Droma juró venganza a los Krath. Él pronto después de haberse procurado infiltrar en el mundo capital del sistema de Teta del empress. Aleema detectó su gran poder en la fuerza y deseó darle vuelta al lado oscuro. Durante una escaramuza en el comandante de Koros, ella lo dejó "saber" ella de una tentativa falsa del asesinato y lo tomó como su amante para ganar su confianza. Sin embargo, su primo Satal era celoso y sospechoso, e hizo interrogar y ser torturar a Qel-Droma en los Dungeon de la Ciudadela del hierro. A pesar de el suyo que negaba que él era espía de los Jedi, Satal inyectó a Ulic con un veneno Sith que aseguraba su caída al lado oscuro. Después de que una tentativa fallada de Nomi Sunrider y sus compañeros fueron a rescatar a Qel-Droma. Satal le pregunta su lealtad y procura asesinarlo. El Jedi anterior vengeful ento-nces lo pulsó en cólera. Consecuentemente, Aleema tomó a Ulic como su socio oficial, y se convirtieron en las co-reglas nuevas del Krath. seis meses más adelante, durante la gran guerra Sith, el par, junto con el señor oscuro Exar Kun y sus aliados Mandalorianos, emprendieron guerra en la república. Durante un asalto en coruscant, ella traicionó Qel-Droma permitió que lo capturaran los Jedi. Sin embargo, su Sith principal Exar Kun lo rescató pronto después de, hacer frente a la inquisición. Aunque ella fingió el afecto para él una vez él volvió, Mandalore el indomable se había enterado de su traición y aunque es inafectado, él comenzó a planear su venganza. Cerca del final de la guerra, Qel-Droma envió así Aleema y el Jedi caído Crado para atacar la estación de relais importante en Kemplex IX en el sector de Auril. Esto engañaría una flota galáctica combinada de Republica/Jedi hacia fuera en el racimo de Cron, donde podría ser destruida. Su conocimiento del saber Sith fue aumentado por el uso de ciertas armas Sith, una de las cuales era el starship antiguo usado por naga Sadow cuando él eludió la república en el sistema de los denarii. Ella procuró utilizar cristales de Sadow para rasgar la base de una estrella y para lanzarla en la flota. Aunque ella tuvo éxito en destruir la mayoría de los cruseros, ella no pudo controlar la energía que ella manejó, pues Qel-Droma había calculado deliberadamente; ella, la traidora, ahora era traicionada. La base solar liberada encendió los corazones de los soles circundantes, y creó un intenso, la supernova de la multi-estrella, que engulló tres sistemas y más adelante el planeta Ossus de Auril. Cogido en el resplandor, Aleema y Crado murieron junto con su dace Diath, Shoaneb Culu, y Qrrrl Toq de los pursuers Jedi, pues Qel-Droma y Kun habían planeado. Detras de las escenas Aleema pudo haber sido un antepasado de la Guerrera Jedi Serra Keto, y también de Sebban Keto, que intentó reestablecer los Krath milenios después de su muerte. Apariciones *''Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising 1'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising 2: Initiates of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi'' (audio) *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith Special Ashcan Edition'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 1: Masters and Students of the Force'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 2: The Quest for the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 4: Death of a Dark Jedi'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 5: Sith Secrets'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 1: Edge of the Whirlwind'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Batalla de Coruscant'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' (audio) *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 4: Jedi Holocaust'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' Fuentes *'' '' * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Individuos femeninos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Familia Keto Categoría:Krath Categoría:Miembros de la Hermandad de los Sith Categoría:Realeza Categoría:Acólitos Sith y aprendices Categoría:Hechiceros Sith Categoría:Tetanos Categoría:Torturadores e interrogadores Categoría:Guardianes de tesoros